Born Alone, Die Alone
by Charisma Phantom
Summary: Ginny Weasely is haunted by a figure that she wish to forget, even as she slowly falls into a twisted plot ready to spin out of control.
1. Long Time to Forget

Ginny rushed through the halls at the end of the day, trying to get out of the dungeons before the memories came back to her. _Fear, Longing, Desolation and him. _No, she must not think of him on this day, but she would, and she knew it. She wondered slightly if he knew that his younger self haunted her...when she closed her eyes, when she walked through the darken halls, when she saw Harry.

Had she every really loved Harry? Or had she just loved the _idea_ of loving him, the idea of loving someone who was so full of light and whop would keep the darkness away from her?

Ginny turned the corner and stopped fear rippling through her as he stood there, black raven hair glinting in the torch light, dark eyes looking right at her. Ginny let out a small whimper of fear from the back of her throat, backing away from the man in front of her. _EVIL!_ She thought, it seemed to drip off him in large drops making the light from the torches flicker and dance and her body, feel like ice.

"Hello Ginny" Tom Riddle stood looking at the fiery red head in front of him, the ghost like image of himself gazing at her, she was short and petite, her large innocent eyes clouded with fear as she looked at him. He liked it, the way her heartbeat quickened as she looked at him, she remembered the chamber...he knew that she did. He moved closer to her, she seemed almost to be made out of light...out of a purity that was not, could not be real. She was real he thought as he looked down at Ginny, standing in front of her as she looked up at him, and she was going to be him.

Ginny looked up at dark blazing eyes, looking down at her seeing into what seemed to be seeing into her soul. Fear iced through her as he stood closer to her and his darkness seemed to completely surround her as she stood near him. His cold hand pushed a bit of hair away from her face the frozen feeling of his fingers against her face caused Ginny's small body tremble. Taking a step away from the boy in front of her Ginny turned to flee from the room, only to find that someone else was going to make this day hard for her.

A/N: Ok, I know it was short but I want to see if anyone reviews....if not I'm not going to keep going.


	2. The Teacher

Ginny walked around the corner away from the haunting image of Tom Riddle she ran right into the one person she did not want to see...Professor Draco Malfoy stood looking down at her. Ginny's breath caught ion her throat. She noted to herself that she need relationship help, she had gone from bad to worst starting with her break-up with Harry to Malfoy at the end of his seventh year. She had broken it off with Malfoy only to her horror to find was going to be teaching at the school.

"Hello Ms. Weasely" Malfoy's voice was cold while is cold gray eyes looked down on her. Ginny felt like he was looking right into her mind, which was different and less terrifying then when Tom was looking into her soul. Ginny wanted to be left alone, to be let to walk through the halls and not be bothered. That would never happen and she knew it.

"Hello Professor" She murmured, looking at him standing up straight trying not to let him see that she was at all disorientated, he would be able to tell anyways Ginny thought as she looked over her shoulder. She could feel _his_ eyes on her and it was making her shiver slightly.

"Don't forget Ms. Weasely you have a paper do tomorrow" Malfoy said before sweeping off down the hall, "in case you forget it is on..." Ginny watched him walk off as she heard him say something about a paper; she knew that even if he had not assigned it in class he would want the paper tomorrow. Ginny looked down then up, she was leaving tomorrow to go home for the break and she would not be in class tomorrow anyways.

"Ginny" the voice was soft, smooth, and male. Looking over her shoulder Ginny's heart leapt into her throat. He was there a shadowy misting form, haunting her steps even after she ran away from him.

"No..." Ginny whispered as she backed away from the form, "No..." Turning to run Ginny gasped in horror, Tom was right in front of her looking down at her. Ginny's heart pound as the cold fingers played against her cheek.

"Your mine Ginny" He murmured leaning down towards Ginny touching her lips with his. Ginny felt cold all over and her knees felt weak. _No, I can't feel this way. Not for him..._Ginny thought her eyes filling with tears the drops of crystal freezing on her cheeks when they fell from her closed eyes.

_Darkness_, Ginny thought before she fell to the floor her eyes closed and the misting figure of Tom Riddle slow vanished.

A.N: yes it is short but maybe if I keep the chapters short I'll have more to write and want to write it. Thanks to all you who reviewed I LOVE you all. Let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll get the next one up soon.


	3. Three Days Asleep

Disclaimer: HAHA! I finally remembered to put one up! anyways the characters, grounds, etc belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

Ginny's eyes fluttered slightly as she come to from her black spell, the world seemed to spin as she went to sat up thus she remained laying down in the room she was in. The smell of potions drifted to her as she slowly opened her eyes.

The room she was in was white, the feeling of the light blanket over her body made Ginny become aware that she was in the hospital wing of the school. Turning her head to the side the red head bit her lower lip wondering what had been happening.

"Oh good!" Came the voice of the nurse's apprentice, her name was Lith. The dark haired girl came scampering across the room to stand in front of Ginny. Lith was a plump small woman with lightly colored cheeks as well as, warm golden brown eyes that sparkled in the late morning sunlight that was pouring through in long bars through the window.

"Hello Lith" Ginny murmured to the woman, her throat hurt and Ginny closed her eyes not waiting to be awake anymore. Her body hurt, pain rippling through her ever limb as she moved.

"Ginny dear" Lith said her kind voice faintly sharp "you can't go back to sleep, you have been like that for three days" Ginny's eyes popped open and Lith chuckled slightly.

"Three...three days?" Ginny asked from her place on the bed pulling the covers up around her small frame.

"Yep, we found you past out in the hallway, you were crying and yelling" Lith looked down at Ginny her golden eyes taking in the trembling girl in front of her. "Maybe you should sleep some...when you wake up again I'll give you the potion" Lith turned away pulling up as veil around Ginny so that no one would bother the girl.

Ginny closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Gasping Ginny looked around at the large room she was in, dark colored walls that where made out of wood enclosed her. The floor made out of slightly lighter wood, though it might just be the fact a fire was illuminating the floor, had a tattered rug over it. Reds, yellows, greens, faded colors mixed together to make a forgotten patter. The fire place, trimmed in the same dark wood as the walls so it looked as if it where part of it, yellow orange flames danced in the hearth.

_Ginny..._

Turning slowly Ginny stopped her breath caught in her throat as she looked at right at the sixteen year old figure of Tom Riddle. Standing in robes that were the same black as the darkest shadows in the room she had missed him standing in the corner. Her eyes moving over him for a minute Ginny caught her breath as the figure began to move towards her.

A/N: heh heh heh...Sorry this took so long, I have been busy with school etc...So I hope you like the third chapter and I hope you will review . I do love getting reviews...lets me know people are really reading my fanfic.


	4. I'll Never Let you go

**A/N:** I'm not going to put another Disclaimer up because the last one goes for this whole story...ok with everyone? Also a thank you for the people who have been reviewing though no one reviewed for the last chapter sigh

* * *

**Thanks to:**

Kirbinite: I have one...but me and her are in a fight so I'll turned to my other and ask her to help me with this story.

Lone Angel: hm, Thank you for the continuous reviews .

Riddled-Slytherin: I updated I did! Now review for me!

Chris the Wolf Boy: MY DEAR! For Kirbinite could you be my beta reader? (feel like I'm asking you to marry me lol) Thank you for review, you just review everything that I write.

j: Thank you for that, I fixed it.

SanityEscapesMe: I hope you are still reading and know who is behind the corner now.

Spaceyksee: I continued!

liltrick89: Thanks, I'm glad you find it interesting

* * *

"Tom..."Ginny manged to get out from between her lips before she was backed against the wall the cold feeling of the evil that seemed to drip off Tom Riddle's body slowing finding its way towards Ginny.

Shivering and eyeing the man in front for her Ginny pushed more firmly against the wall eyes flashing around the large room she was in. Looking up once more Ginny looked into the dark eyes of Tom Riddle. _NO! Someone save me, help me!_ Ginny's mind was screaming but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Hello Ginny" Tom's smooth accent seemed to float along wrapping the trembling red head in it.

_Dark. Smooth. Malevolence. Cold. _

"G-Get away from me!" Ginny sobbed, putting a shaking hand over her mouth, she had tried to make her voice steady and strong but it had come out weak and uneven all the same. Cold hands enclosed around her arms lifting Ginny to her feet.

"Your mine Ginny" The raven haired boy whispered into Ginny's ear on a cold breath. Cold as death, freezing do that Ginny's own breath was misting in the space that was become colder by the moment.

Tom turned and pressed his lips to her neck making Ginny shiver from both the cold of his lips but from something else that rippled through her body.

_I can't...never for this monster. He tried to kill me, take away my life. "SOMEONE PLEASE WAKE ME UP!" _Tears, crystal droplets running down her pale cheeks as she screamed out in her mind for someone to wake her up and save her from what her body was doing, traitorous thing that it was becoming under Tom's lips that were playing along her throat and where her pulse was beating.

_Life. Fire. Flame. Beautiful. Ginny._ Tom looked down at the weeping red head and could not think of anyone who was more pure in that moment, but it was not only her blood but the fact that she wept. Her pain was beautiful to him and Tom kissed her lips.

Ginny knew she should push against the ghostly form who was kissing her, pull her mouth away and slap the ebony haired boy with the dark seeing eyes and the smirking lips. The form that had haunted her, the one that she wanted to forget.

She couldn't help it, she kissed him back feeling a cold tongue press against her lips lightly and then passing her lips and tasting her. All Ginny could do was lean against Tom's chest as he kissed her.

Puling back he looked down at the slightly astonished red head whose eyes were slightly glazed over. Her light eyes looked right up into his dark one and he whispered to her.

"I'll never let you go, your mine, I will have you" cold, unyielding voice that moved the red hair on Ginny's temples.

"I will leave you behind, I'm not yours, and you'll never have me" Tears running down and freezing on Ginny's cheeks as she wept her voice just a whispered but with such sureness that Tom looked shocked for a moment.

Ginny screamed as pain ripped through her upper right arm, the coldness of Tom's hand seeming to burn her. Sitting up in the hospital bed Ginny looked down at her arm and let out a scream of terror.

**A/N:** Please remember to review!


	5. I Said No!

**A/N: **I'm sorry for all spelling mistakes and things like this I was writing up this chapter over a friend's house.

* * *

"Ginny?! Ginny what is it?" Lith came running over towards Ginny who was sitting on the bed looking down at her arm. Lith took one look at her arm and fainted on the ground.

"I can't let anyone know!" Ginny stood up and pulled her out her wand and looked around, she aimed the wand down at Lith and shot the memory erase spell, she had to move fast, she need to get out of the wing.

Grabbing her clothes, just the skirt and the button down white shirt, she rushed out of the hospital room, her eyes moving over a few of the students that were left in the halls. She had been out so long she did not get to go home for the holidays.

Ginny stopped breathing hard as she looked around the hall way….was it getting cold, no it was just fine. Running down the steps to the dungeon, looking around jumping at the lightest sound as she ran, her heart pounding and breathing heavily as she ran.

Throwing open the door to the potion classro0mm and stopped blinking. "My god!" Standing in the middle of the room was Draco and Harry arms around each other and lips locked. _My God…I made both my ex-boyfriends gay!_ She thought before turning and blushing hotly.

"Ginny!" It was Harry's voice as he disentangled himself from Draco, who even if Ginny was there thought to continue the lip lock. Ginny walked out of the room and looked back for one moment.

"Never mind…I just it was nothing!" Running up the stairs she ran out towards the lake, falling to her knees as she felt tears started to come into her eyes. She needed someone most right now, and they were each others arms, pulling up the sleeve on her shirt she looked down at the marking.

It was the dark mark the skull a dark almost black blue, the outline a lighter blue. The snake coming out of the mouth was a acid green the eyes a bright red as the snake came out it was twisted around a blood red rose with a black stem, the rose seemed to be bleeding into a puddle of blood. Underneath was written the words _'Till death do us part, and return again'_.

Ginny shook slightly and wrapped her arms around herself and rocked on her heals, her eyes on the shimmering water before, and the small ripples that appearing in the water slowly from the falling water from the sky. A dark form appeared nest to her in the water, Ginny turned around and gasped up at the figure.

"I SAID NO!" She screamed up at him.


	6. Too Much

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for review the story! You guys and gals keep me writing. I'm starting to make the chapters a little longer as I go, now the story is really starting to heat up. I hope you like it. Remember guys and gals review for it please!

* * *

Ginny's eyes glanced over in fear as the figure above her come more fully into view, standing there in a true form was Tom Riddle, the sixteen, black haired, dark eyed boy so much unlike the red slit eyes of Voldemort. Her body became to shake, trembling as she backed away from him.

"I said you would Ginny, I gave you my word a long time ago, before this life" Tom's voice sent shivers down Ginny's spin as she moved closer to the lakes edge, only realizing what she did when she felt the cold water lapping at her hand.

"What are you talking about?!" She screamed at him her voice raising in fear, another figure was coming up behind the first, a tall thin pale figure, red eyes and a slit of a nose that made the face appear snake like. Gasping in horror Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing, standing next to Tom Riddle was his older self, his self as Voldemort.

"Hello Ginny" the high-pitched cold voice that send cold shudders down the trembling Ginny's spin as she looked up at the two of them standing next to each other, seemingly towering over her, standing from the ground she was almost the same height as Tom.

"H—How" She stubbled over her own wards as she looked from one to the other, it couldn't be, it was unbelievable. Tom's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist trying to pull her over towards them. "NO!" She screamed pulling back her red hair flying over and in her eyes as she flipped her head to the side and back, her body pulled tight with fear and the need to run away from the danger that was in front of her.

Pain rippled through the mark on her arm, she looked down at it, her eyes opened wide, and the rose was dripping blood off it, into the rippling puddle that was under it, the snake, its head bent down tongue darting out to lick at the puddle of blood. The thorns on the rose stem cut into the snake deep green blood running down it and the words turning a deep red.

"Merlin" She whispered cold tears falling down her cheeks as her body trembled in long shudders, she looked up at the two standing there and stopped fighting, letting Tom pull her to him, she could not fight this, not now, after everything she had gone through over the time.

"GINNY!"

_Harry?_ The voice came to her and the vision in front of her was gone, both Tom and Voldemort. Sitting up fast Ginny became aware that she was wet, her hair pasted to her face and she was sitting in the shallows of the lake, coughing as she spit out the water that had gotten into her mouth.

"Thank god" Malfoy's cold voice and gray eyes looking down on me as Ginny sat up in the water, looking around at the other people standing about her, at the time she could not remember who was who but Harry helped her out of the water.

"I think we need to—Merlin what is this?" Harry looked down at the mark on her arm; it was still now, not moving but it was dark against her pale skin. Harry looked up at Ginny and Malfoy moved closer to his lover to see what was going on.

"Let go of me Harry" Ginny pulled away from him, in a stunned tranquility Ginny walked away from the group to the castle, she could not tell them. "You were to busy to help me" She murmured in pain and betrayal, fear of what was going to happen now.

A sob grabbed hold of Ginny and would not let go, in pure despair she fell to her knees and let out a sob letting herself go for the first time since her second year of school. The crystal droplets spilling down her cheeks and a single drop falling on her hand as she bent her hand, in the moment she could have sworn she felt arms around her.


	7. Home Again

**A/N:**Alright here is chapter seven for all of you reading the story, i didn't get many reveiws for the last chapter but this one does some jumping in time. Also anything you guys want to see happen in the story or anyythign you want to speed up? Let me know about it, also though mostr would not ask I was wonder were the flames are. I mean >> I don't want flames but I thought I might get some, anyways in future chapters itis going to get more...detailed etc....so review and enjoy.

* * *

Ginny turned her head in the last moment to look into Tom's eyes….

**That summer after Graduation…**

It was summer, and Ginny was sitting at the Borrow; the house still looked like it was going to fallow over a large brown leaning tower with too many floors and not enough room for the family that lives in it. It had been over a year since she had seen Tom or the wizard world have even heard that Voldemort was up to anything.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs to look at her youngest child as she sat on the couch in the otherly cluttered living room looking at the large clock that was no use in telling time but use in seeing were all of the Weaslys were.

"Yes?" Ginny looked over her shoulder, red hair pulled back into a braid to keep it out of her face as she thought about what she was going to do.

"We are going to be leaving soon"

"That is nice"

"Are you going to be coming?"

"No, not yet, I want to be home for a while"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mother I am sure"

"Alright…" Mrs. Weasley paused looking at her daughter, she had, had a mental breakdown in the middle of her last year at Hogwarts, Ginny had been found half drowned in the lake crying out and scream, she had walked away from them dazed and emotionless only to fall to her knees and burst into tears, then started begging for someone to leave her be, to let her alone.

"I'll come in a week" Ginny murmured her eyes unfocused as she looked back at the clock and closed her eyes as if to think for a moment. She opened her eyes and smiled at her mother, "I just want to be here, away from everything about the war"

"Alright Hun" Mrs. Weasley walked off to call for the boys to get down "Auther, Boys come on we have to go!".

Ginny stood up and walked up the stairs only to be stopped by Ron.

"Aren't you coming Gin?" He asked her watching his little sister to see if she was upset in anyway. Everyone said it was the stress from being head girl and walking in on her two ex-boyfriends in a lip lock, he had never fully gotten over the fact that Harry was homosexual or that he was going with Draco Malfoy.

"No I am going to stay home for a bit"

"Are you sure?"

"No!" Ginny snapped "I'm going up to fucking ask my owl" She run up the stairs and fell onto her bed closing her eyes only to hear the sounds of popping down stairs and the silents that followed.

Ginny closed her eyes falling into a light sleep as she was humming lightly to herself, no one new what she had down the first day she had gotten back to the Borrow, and if they new she would be going to see someone about how she was going over board with her mental stress and that nothing bad was going to happen to her.

It was later that night that there was a popping sound…too many to be her family back, or anyone coming to check on her. Ginny jumped to her feet and moved over to her wall and pulled out her wand and murmured "revlo" The wall turned a light glowing green and disappearing into a small alcove that was covered with maps of the house that showed who was there.

"Merlin save me" She murmured as a few of the names caught her eye, one being Malfoy, but it was not Draco, his father was in her house, along with others. Ginny pulled out a few little vials that held potions that she had brewed over the space from the end of the year till now.

Ginny pulled on a cloak that was hanging up and put the potions in the small pockets she had sewn into it, when she finished and moved to the other side of the room and opened her door slightly. Walking out Ginny looked down the stairs and listened.

"Find her, don't harm her" The young male voice drifted up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Milord" Was the murmured answer from the others that were in the living room that Ginny had left moments before. Ginny began to move down the stairs slowly, that is until she hit one of Fred's bags of things and it fall down making a loud banging sound as it fell.

"What was that?"

Ginny couldn't breath as she watched the shadows draw closer to her, she looked over her shoulder and back hoping she could get away.


	8. Broken

**PAN(Pre Author Note):** I give the reader warning this chapter does has CHARACTER DEATH in it, so have fun and enjoy. There is also cross-dressing and drunk men so you have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine ;;

* * *

"Ginny!" The drunken voice from downstairs was slurred as from out of the fireplace come Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Harry and Draco toppled out of the fireplace. Scuttling away one after the another, as if they knew the next individual was right behind them and if they didn't move prompt enough they would be stepped on.

Harry and Draco moved forward for the moment and leaned against the base of the stairway and looked up into the dimness of the higher levels of the dwelling.

"Ginny!" Harry inaudible voice, higher then his typical voice as he glanced over at Draco and chuckled faintly; "Come on down here!"

George laughed slightly as he looked at the two inebriated boys and looked over at Fred before waving his wand. After the spell the glint behind his eyes brighten as Harry stood there in a dress. Dark red with shimmer and a pair of high-heels that, were black. The high-heels strapped around his legs so that they looked as if captive. He didn't look all that appalling, for a male dressed in woman's clothes.

"Lookin' Nice-"

"Very feminine." George started and Fred finished. The two stood next to each other leaning together to keep themselves up right for the instant. Percy looked amused at Harry not as intoxicated as the rest but still inebriated all the same. At that moment in time Harry looked over and tilted his head at Percy.

"Whatyalookinat?" he asked his words all strung together in meaningless twaddle at the moment and Percy just shrugged almost maladroitly tripped over his own feet when the shrug throw him off balance. Trying to make the fall look graceful as he could Percy only made it looked like he was putting more effort into the fall then getting himself back on balance. For the group this was something great to laugh about falling and leaning on one another as they watched the other boy stumble again would have been a sight to see. Although there was no one there to watch it.

"I wanna go outside" Harry whined pulling on Draco's arm and looking up at him his knees turned in so that he was a few inches shorter at the moment even with the high-heels. He looked over his shoulder at Fred and George who were talking together leaning in their eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, come on let's go out" Fred said and grabbing Harry around the waist he looked down at him and smirked slightly. "I will help you out my lovely lady." He said looking over as Goerge come over and stole Dragon as they moved towards the door.

Ron paused for a moment leaning against the wall by the door at the moment his red hair a mess of tangled short curls, although why his hair was curly was not to be talked about at this time in the story. He looked over at his brother "Percy are you not coming?" he asked his words slurred in a drunken drawl.

"I'll be there in a moment Ronnie" he said mimicking their mother's voice with such high tone about it that the group burst out laughing, looking at the now reddening boy. The group along with Charlie and Bill walked out the door and ran across the lawn so loud voices could be heard from inside.

Percy started up the stairs his eyes shinning slightly a tint of worry flashing into his eyes as he called out "Giinnyyyyy" He yawned slightly getting sleepy now that the idea that his bed was close to him. He paused for a moment and looked over at his door thinking about walking into the room, but there was something that didn't seem right at the moment. He put his hand on the door and slowly opened it.

Shaking his head he chuckled slightly looking into the room, his mother had cleaned the room, so turning he looked across the hall over at the closet. He was going to shower that, was it Percy had made up his mind about this. Walking forward he reached out and opened the door, the last think he saw was the pleading eyes of his sister a hand over her mouth, and a flash of green light.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley paused and looked around for a moment; they walked through the house as if it was not theirs, as if this place of death could not be their home. The loving home where nothing had gone wrong, were the only thing that had gone wrong was Ginny. She had been so withdrawn of late and that worried them. Now she was gone and Percy and Fred were dead.

Mrs. Weasley let out a muffled sob as large tear drops fell down her large checks. She walked into the room that had been the family living room area and watched as the Aurors walk around and take notes.

Mr. Weasley had not said a word the whole time, he had come home to see Ron, Bill, Harry, and Draco being taken to get them selves checked out from wounds they had gotten. No one had told them what had happened yet. Although the order was there, looking around although most stayed away from the bodies that were lying covered up at the moment.

The mood in the room was of a deep sadness that was covering up the fact that everyone wanted to know what had happened. Remus stood there in the room and looked over walking towards the two heartbroken parents.

""ello Arthur, Molly" Remus looked at the two and could not help but feeling their pain as well, Fred was a good kid and his brother was struggling to grasp that his twin was now dead.

"Hello Remus" Mr. Weasley said as he wife was leaning on his shoulder her own shoulders shaking as she sobbed. Molly Weasley looked slightly red in the face and as if she was never going to get over what had just happened in her home. She looked up and saw pictures of one of her boys or of her Ginny and let out a whimper and then a sob. Mr. Weasley on the other hand seemed as if there was nothing he could do to help her. Although his own pain was in his eyes, shimmering through little by little.

"H-Have you fo-found her?" Mrs. Weasley got out her red hair a mess from crying and running her hand through it. She looked as if she might break, the strong woman was graving deeply for the lost of two of her boys, and the missing fingure of her only daughter.

"No, no one has seen or heard anything about what has happened to her" Remus said, they all knew that it was Voldemort. The mark that had been left over the house told them that much but nothing else. They all knew what might be happening, Ginny might be going through hell and she might be killed.

"What, happened" Mr. Weasley sounded as if he was angry, but his voice held the gruffness of a man who was in pain, he wrapped his arms around his wife then and pulled her close to him. He buried his head in her hair and just held her. He was shaking slightly and they moved back and forth. There was a deep sounding voice speaking whispering and Remus nodded slightly and moved away giving the two, time alone. And they clung to each other, as if that was the only thing that would pull them through this.

Tonks walked over her pink hair pulled up for the moment as she looked around her face solemn. Next to the picked haired female was Moody, he looked as if there was something that was going to happen that on one knew about.

"Anything?" Remus asked looking around himself wondering what _had _happened at this place.

"Nothing besides the bodies and Ginny's isn't here" Tonks said crossing her arms slightly as so not to knock anything over. She glanced at Moody for a moment before shrugging.

"Well, all know what happened" Moody said in his normally gruff voice. He looked around the magical eye he had in moving on it's own around the room.

"We can guess" Tonks fumed slightly, glaring at the other Auror.

"Does it matter if we guess or if we know?" Moody looked around; "What we should be asking is _why_".

"We should find out both" Remus said as if that should be the end of what they were going to talk about, he gave both Tonks and Moody a look before looking over his shoulder at the two bodies. "Get them out of here" he said in a broken emotionless voice.

* * *

Out in the yard George was sitting, Charlie next to him watching the stars. There was still the buzz from being drunk but they were not happy at the moment as they had been.

"We came home" George said talking to the Auror telling him the story of what had happened. "We were joking around, having fun together, and calling for Ginny to come down to talk with us. She never came down; we thought she might be asleep. But she wasn't, she never had been asleep…."

George paused for a moment before he went on.

"Then Harry wanted to go outside, it was nice out, Fred and me, we were fooling around with the boys and everything. Percy he stayed inside said he would be out in a bit. So we went out and harassed Harry and Draco for a while…but then….there was a flash and it was green" His eyes filled with tears the shimmer droplets begging to be allowed to fall but George paused for a moment and pulled himself back in.

"There was no scream and Fred got up and started to run towards the house, yelling and screaming for Percy and Ginny, he opened the door and then there was green again. I heard her then, screaming and yelling. Not like in pain but to get them to stop, that she would go with them just stop, her voice all broken and high like when she cr-" George's voice hitched slightly and he closed his eyes shuddering slightly as the memory come back to him.

"Like when she cries. But Harry and them ran in anyways and there was nothing we could do, they killed Fred, and Percy….they took my baby sisters" he said his eyes looking out to something that no one else would be able to see. He was gasping to control his emotions, it was then that one single tear of emotion slipped down his cheek. "They took her, the whole time she was screaming…wanted us to be safe. That was all she cared about. She offered he going with them anything, as long as they left us be." He let out a single sob, and then everything was let out in a song of whimpers and sobs.

* * *

Ginny had never felt so much pain in her life, her stomach knotted on her and all she could to do curl up on the floor. She was unsure of where she was or where she was going at the moment. All she knew is that she had been tossed into this place and left here.

Tears had stopped falling long ago but the sobs were there, every time she sobbed a coughing fit would be after it, There were not enough tears in the world for her two brothers, for the others who might have dies, she had no idea. She curled her hands into fist pressing them to her heart as she whimpered another cough that ripped at her already sore throat.

She felt nothing but pain and horror at what had just happened, she remembered what had happened, if she never fought they would have been gone. Her brother's would be safe, but she had fought, and might have lost a lot more than she was willing to lose.

Just then she looked over as the door of where she was, was opened. Sitting herself up Ginny watched and as the figure came in she let out a scream of horror and pressed back, the world going black from everything that had just hit her.

* * *

**PAN(post Author's Note): **Alright, I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I hope you like it because I enjoyed writing it. Please review and I will get working on the next chapter soon XP 


	9. Foretelling

A young woman walked into the room, Death Eaters gathered around as she walked up to the chair with the snake-like man in it. She had white hair that reached down to her waist and she seemed to flow everywhere. Her eyes hinted to knowing more than anyone else would ever know. She was short and gilded up to the Dark Lord and put her hands out. When the other hands were laid in hers she bowed deeply and kissed the hands.

"Mon seigneur foncé, je suis venu sur votre demande _(My Dark Lord, I have come upon your request_)" The woman spoke in French as she looked up her golden eyes scanner over the other man's face. Her mouth was open lightly her full lips parted as if she was waiting for something. With a nod, the female fall to her knees in front of the man as she watched him.

Voldemort stared down at the woman in front of her. She was worth the prize to any man who caught her, although she had allowed none to touch her. She was something that very few knew about and he was not about to tell anyone what she was. She could see into the future, touching people she could get impressions of things to come. Things in the past. An odd woman of sorts to have around. She had come to him, odd because when he wanted something he normally had to have it brought to him, and had told him that something was happening. It had been almost around the rime he had made the error in trying to kill the Potter boy. She had told him that he had to watch out, that everything he heard would not be the full truth, although he had never found out what they had meant.

"J'avais attendu assez longtemps (_I have been waiting long enough_)" He replied in a cold emotionless voice his red eyes looking down at the woman who looked up at him without fear, only with a respect that made him want to break her. To see her on the floor twitching and crying out, although he dare not damage her. He would kill her after a time came, but right now he needed her alive for him to be able to use her. That was really the only reason he had not killed her the moment she had found where he was, she had told him of her gift, and that she was going to follow him. After proving herself to him he had let her near him, which is when she showed her talent to him.

She was dressed in a white dress, oddly fitting in the dark room, where the only others were dressed in black. Her hair was a white color, swept away from her face by small clips, which glittered in the firelight that was dancing around the room. Her eyes were large and light blue with smallest dusting of other colors in her eyes. Her mouth was wide and her cheekbones high in her face giving her an exotic look. She was just there, her feet bare poking out from under the hem of her dress, he skin almost glowing.

"Pardonnez-moi, j'a eu d'autres choses à s'occuper, (_Forgive me, I had other things to attend to_,)" She replied, looking up at him still her eyes not lowering as she spoke.

" Montrez-à vénération vous fille idiote, votre cadeau peut seulement vous maintenir sûr pour si long (_Show reverence you foolish girl, your gift can only keep you safe for so long_)" He snapped at her as she lowered her eyes to his knees.

"Je suis désolé mon seigneur (_I am sorry My Lord_)"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he watched the woman for a moment as if she was going to do something stupid. His read eyes moving over her face as he thought about sending the curse at her but it would have been foolish to do so. He needed the information and the gift that she had for the moment, but when it was time for her ending he would more than enjoy putting her to death for the final time.

"Bien... Me donnent les renseignements ( _Well . . . Give me the information_)" Voldemort said his voice low as he watched her still. He thought about what he was waiting for, the last thing he had told her. The fact that he had a chance to get what was taken from him back. He sneared slightly knowing that this would give he more of a stance above the ones foolish enough to think they could bring him down.

"Si le sang innocent est donné dans le temps de la lune complète suivante.  
Pris par celui qui veut le cadeau.  
Une grande récompense sera donnée.

_(If the virginal blood is given in the time of the next full moon.  
Taken by the one who wants the gift.  
A great reward will be given.)"_ Her eyes had become distance as she spoke, golden color turned to icy blue and her skin seemed to glow with a stronger air than it had before. She curled her hands into fists gripping the fabric of her skirt. Her chest rose and fell with the time for her breathing.

"À cheveux Rouge? (_The red haired one_?)" Voldemort leaned forward for a moment. He let his eyes drink in the power that the tiny woman was letting off as he watched her. She could be killed right now, she was stuck in a world he would never see. Then again he would never prone to attacks as she was now.

"Oui (_yes_)" Icy blue turned back to gold and her skin returned to the light glow that had painted her skin when she had first walked in. She looked over towards the door for a moment and then back at Voldemort.

"Très bon. (_Very Good)_" Voldemort had said the words more to himself then to anyone else. He glared at the woman just then and felt his hand curl around his wand. There was a time coming very soon when he would no longer need her. Then he would see her tortured for what he had to put up with.

"Sortez de ma vue avant que je sens le besoin de représenter la punition que vous devriez recevoir (_Get out of my sight before I feel the need to act out the punishment you should be getting_)"

The woman got to her feet and walked smoothly out of the room, not once looking back. There had been more tonight, but she was not one to be so foolish as it give more information than the man had wanted to her. He was mad she could feel it as she closed the door and made her way from the house. After all she had left without a leaving comment.

* * *

A/N: I am so so so so sorry that this took so long. I don't even know if anyone is still reading this. The plot is just starting to get going and I hope to have another chapter done before long.

Please Review and I'll write faster. :)

Also I used a translater for the French, Sorry if something is wrong but I can't tell as i don't speak French.


	10. Time after Time

A/N: _Thanks to my two reviewers. Sorry to the darling who pointed out I don't always leave her with something._

_Warning for up coming chapters: Virginal Blood we can all guess what that means. Non-con may be coming into play and of course smut will be joining as the chapters go along._

_As always from the beginning to the end of this story, I own nothing, just my plot line._

----

Ginny screamed as the door opened and the figure come into the room. Her eyes went wide and her heart raced in fear and terror. She could see everything from before knew everything that had happened and she knew she wasn't at home any more.

Tom Riddle, such the figure that had haunted her for years. She looked around wildly and let out a short painfully cry as she noticed her surroundings.

Dripping of water was faint and the area around her was dim, the only light seemingly coming from an unseen source. The ground under her hand was cold wet stone as was the walls and ceiling. Water puddle on the floor in front wide pipes that where built into the wall. She was back in the Chamber.

Looking Down her herself she could see she was still seventeen years old, this wasn't the same dream that she had, had so many times.

"Ginny," The word as spoken as if on a breath of air that traveled to her and tapped as her awareness of the area she was in. Tom Riddle stood still an specter of his self from when she had been here last.

Standing tall with dark hair and brown eyes, Ginny might have in another time and place that he might be slightly attractive. Although now that she thought of it he wasn't, his nose was large on his face and hard angles had been cut out to make the line of his face. His eyes where cold and emotionless, empty in the deeps of them. His lips where thin by nature and his stance was tall and proud something that not many would find striking.

"G-Go away," Ginny couldn't believe that her voice was failing her, she had thought she could face him in a dream but her mind told her it was real. She had to make her dream change, she shut her eyes tight in the dream and thought hard about somewhere else, anywhere else other than this place and time.

Cold marble touched the juncture where head neck and shoulder met and Ginny yelped in terror and surprise her eyes snapping open as she went to move forward away from the icy touch on her shoulder.

A hand wrapped around her waist, hard ghostly steal holding her in place as she tried to pull away. Unearthly strength against her own tried strength, she hadn't a chance of getting away from him.

"Time for your place to be shown you muggle lover," The voice hissed in her ear with all the malice that seemed could be in the world.

Tom was looking at the girl trembling with fright in his arms and wanted nothing more than to through her down and teach her that if she wanted to befriend such as muggles and mud-bloods her place would be similar to theirs. As slaves. They belong on the ground resting on their knees, eyes downcast in fear for their lives and those of their loved ones.

He pushed the girl away from him, hard watching her trip and stumble falling to the ground her red hair shinning slightly in the dull light. He scowled, she had cut her hair to about her shoulders and unfit length for a female. It should be long never cut always in a braid or up in some fashion unless in the private presents of a owner. Taking out his wand he continued his look of distaste as he cast a spell onto the hair of the girl in front of him.

Her hair grew, somewhere past her rear, he couldn't tell as she was still on the ground. He knew it was working, would have known even if it was to dark to see anything. He could here her, whimpering in pain that come with the charm he was casting. A sadist's smile curved his lips as he heard this pleased to cause her pain in the small act. It was right that she feel pain when he had to expend the effort to correct her foolish flaws she had caused herself.

When all was said and done Tom had pocketed his wand and walked over to stand above her.

"It's just a dream, only a dream," Ginny mumbled the words her head pounding with a headache from whatever had just happened. She pushed herself up and felt dizziness over come her. Her head was heaver than it had been moments before, reaching up she felt the hair become aware of it all around her and let out a cry of disbelief.

"Now you are proper," Tom said his voice and eyes still in the same impassive way that they had been from the beginning of this encounter.

"What?" Ginny looked up at him her eyes wide with confusion as she couldn't see what her long hair had to do with anything. Then the world started to fade and turn black around her. She watched as the Chamber melted away and Tom was the only think left standing in the blackness along with her.

Then he was gone as well.

---------

Ginny jolted awake, looking around the room what she was in. White walls, white floor, white sheets, for the briefest moment she thought she was back in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and she had just had a insane dream.

It wasn't so.

She was in a room with no windows, there where no other beds around her and the sound of footsteps to announce the arrive of the nurse didn't come. Ginny jumped to her feet in a panic and tripped over the sheets that got tangled around her feet and hit the ground hard.

The dress she was in was dark Green, black bottoms marching up starting a inch or two above her knees to a few inches above the center of her breasts. The dress reached to the ground, and the sleeves where long and loose until you got to the wrist where they were tight, fitting snug to the skin. Her feet where bare and her long hair had been pulled back into a neat bun.

Her head was pounding now that she was coming fully up from her post-sleep daze. She remember the dream and before but didn't start to weep. She wasn't going to risk anyone coming in and seeing her crying to herself. She wasn't going to allow that to happen. She needed to get out of here. Getting to her feet she started towards the door and blinked as it opened and a tall man walked in.

Dressed in a black robe and a white mask Ginny knew who this man was, maybe not his name but what he was and what he must be here for. Ginny got to her feet as fast as she could horrible aware that her upper body was almost falling out of the dress that she had been put in. She wasn't large either, she was all the smaller side when it came to her chest, but she felt as if she had grown as the dress was so tight it pushed them up and almost out.

"Well, Well if it is not the youngest of the Weasleys," The voice was deep and familiar to Ginny whose mouth fell open at the sound of it. She couldn't believe that she had heard right, couldn't think that it was who she thought it was.

The man laughed, horrible and cold sounding, full of glee that the look on her face. He seemed pleased that she knew who he was as if she could find out who he was that he would have more fun with her.

"I'll be watching over you, until the full moon that is," he snickered as he watched the horror play across her face. He knew full well that she could see into the other room and see that others moving past him. It was all the better that she know that leaving here was not going to happen ever.

----------------------

"You Must have found something!" Mr. Weasley's voice rawred in anger and terror at the news that his daughter had not been found yet. Remus had told him so today as he was going to be leaving tonight to go out with the other Werewolves as the full Moon was tomorrow.

"Arthur, I'm sorry you know that we have to be careful in this, we don't want Voldemort to kill her if he finds out we are looking for her".

If she is still alive, Remus cursed himself from the thought but it had been almost two weeks and they had heard nothing, not so much as a ransomed note from Voldemort so that they could get Ginny back. He was as heartbroken for his old friend, not even able to think of what it would be live to have lost so much in a short period of time.

"How can she just disappear?" Arthur sat into the chair that in the beginning he had offered to Remus, it seemed Remus knew he was going to need it more than he would.

It had been hell on everyone as the time moved on. Setting to rest their sons and watching the others try to get up and out of their slump, Ginny missing only seemed to remind them all everyday about what had happened.

"How is Molly?" Remus changed the subject, he couldn't bear telling Arthur that there are many ways she could have just disappeared. He didn't think that would be what Arthur needed right now.

"I don't know," Arthur rubbed a hand over his face and sighed; "She doesn't say much anymore, she still cooks and cleans but now and again she locks herself in Ginny's room and sobs. She can't even think about the boys she feels like she is failing everyone".

Remus didn't know what to say to all that. Maybe he should have let Tonks take over this, she might have been better at getting through his time. He didn't know how to handle thing like this. He had never had to handle informing families about missing people, at lest not ones that he knew so closely.

Death was common place when it came to the war they where fighting. Kidnapping of people who were important happened all the time too if they were not watched enough. Although why would they need Ginny. She couldn't do anything that they knew of the only thing that she had ever been place in was the Chamber of Secrets.

But what could that have to do with right now? The book had been distorted Harry had seen to that. So what could Ginny have that Voldemort would want.

It seemed that no one really knew.

A/N: _Sorry about the spelling/grammar mistakes It is midnight and I wrote this. Next Chapter will be the full Moon, and I thought to give you this. There is going to be a plot twist. Hmm, who is under that mask XP_


	11. Painful Thoughts

**A/N: **_Wow, look at me go, Three chapters in Two days, go me. I will write more this week as I am not working much XP Thanks to all those who reviewed._

_**Warning** There is going to be a rape sense in this Chapter, some things from my own head. This is really my first time writing something like this. . ._

_

* * *

_

Ginny had spent the better part of her weeks that she had been in the white room pacing and tucking herself into a corner as her "care-taker" came to visit her. She had courage and could be hot-headed but she was not one to want to get hexed into the next existence. She had seemed small compared to her "care-taker" A man who she feared more than anything at the moment.

It was because of what he was, who he was that made her terrified of the man. It was the corruption of good that he had shown to her that made her feel betrayed more than before. In some point in her mind she wished it had been anyone else, she would have even taken one of the Malfoys or their relations, just not this man.

She couldn't help but wonder if anyone knew, but it explain more than enough. Why everything happened the way that it had. Why even thought Voldemort was back no one had let the papers know. She just didn't want to see what had been put right in front of her face.

Ginny had been told what the full moon was holding for her, that she would be taken to Voldemort. She could feel a shill run up and down her spin, she couldn't show fear while she was there, but that didn't mean she wasn't. She had placed her hair up most days, the one time she had left it down her "care-taker" had beaten her. She still had a yellow bruise on her side from where she had been kicked hard in her scolding.

She didn't know why it would have matter, she haft hoped her hair would just fall out all of it, she felt like she had been mark. The mark on her arm burned slightly, a continuous reminder that she had been branded like a cow and then locked away. Just like the female cattle she had no idea why she was where she was, just the ever pending feeling of doom that danced along her skin.

Having nothing else to do but sit in a room was slowly having her become more and more paranoid of what was going to happen. She had started speaking out loud to herself just to hear the sound of a human voice other than the one that she feared so. She had only been caught talking to herself one or twice and she had covered it up with singing.

She knew what was going to happen the night of the full moon, or rather she knew when the night of the full moon was. She had been given water for a bath and told that if she didn't clean herself that she would be getting help from whoever was available at the moment. Not wanting to risk the idea that some male would come in or even her "care-taker" she had washed herself and her hair in the water she had been given.

The water had been cold and she shivered as gooseflesh rose all over her body. She had wrapped the thin towel around her and waited until the door had opened. She had been looked over carefully, forced to remove her towel to make sure she had clean herself. Her checks where still hot from embarrassment, she pulled on the black dress.

Walking down the hallway would have been easier if not for the "care-taker's" hand on her shoulder that made her so nervous. She wondered for a moment if anyone would believe her if she ever got away. If anyone would believe that the Minister of Magic was a Death Eater.

She was in a room, not even sure how she had gotten into the room but that she was there in this moment. The room was dark and there was a cot on the other side of the room, it looked to be big and fluffy thought and for a moment Ginny wanted nothing more than to go and lay on it. Anything had to be softer than what she had been laying on for the longest time.

"Careful Gin, Just move slowly," she spoke the words to herself as if she thought someone else might be in the room with her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her mind spinning with all the dreadful things that might be lurking in the room.

"Speaking to yourself Muggle-lover," A voice that was harder than the one from her dream spoke to her and in a moment of panic Ginny spun around in a full circle before stopping to look over at where the voice had come from.

Voldemort was standing there in black robes made of a richer martial than the cotton dress she was standing in. He was standing in front of a chair that had been facing the door hidden in the shadows until he had gotten to his feet to let her know that he was in the room with her.

The window curtains open as if on their own accord and the moon's light silvered into the room on wispy tendrils. It seemed unreasonable foreboding, but in the moment Ginny could hear every sound that was playing to her ears. She could hear the calls of the night animals and smell the rancid hot air that rushed into the room. The faint smell of dust and soot reached her noise from the black hearth.

Her bare feet let her stand her ground and her small chin raised up high in an effort to show her courage in this moment of meeting. She didn't want anything to happen but she hadn't a wand, he did.

* * *

Ginny had been sobbing even before the magical bounds trapped her own the bed and a well set wave of the hand had sent her dress to be shredded to little strips. She arched and twisted her small body trying to find a way either off the bed or to cover herself from the eyes of the man at the end of the bed. 

His skin was smooth and his head bald, red eyes danced in the moon light as he watched her. Everything about him was long, his arms and fingers, the way he moved his legs. She guessed that he was long, but she hadn't looked, her face flushed with anger, fear, frustration, embarrassment from the way she was spread before him.

She could feel the cold air on her body, the pain in her legs from being pulled tight away from her body and spread open. She wanted to curl into a ball, wished they there were real ropes around her wrists and ankles not just magic. Then she could pull harder, maybe get them to break or at lest take her mind away by giving herself pain.

She felt the bed move and her voice started again. "no, no, no. . . " The word repeating itself as if just that would make this all go away. She felt the cold hard wood by the lower part of her body and whimpered in discomfort. Words where muttered and a glow of blue light flashed from with in her and she heard a laugh from above her.

"Filthy little Muggle-Lover keeping herself _pure_." The word was whispered in a sarcastic tone, mocking and sharp; "Or would no one touch such a unclean one such as you".

Ginny let out a whimper her eyes closed tight, _go away, go away, go away._ Thoughts of freedom and the outside world came to her and she tried to reach for them until she was slapped hard, her head rung and her eyes snapped open.

She didn't feel his hands on her until they gripped her hips, long nails digging into the flesh there curling under as if to rip it away from the bone. Then there was a thrust and Ginny through her head back and wailed to the heavens in pain.

Unlike in the stories she had once found while over Hermione's house one summer, there was no, 'We can do this so I enjoy it', or 'so we both enjoy it' bullshit in this rape. It was not an act of over whelming passion on the part of the rapists. There would be no amazing enjoyment and sudden masochistic pleasure on Ginny's part. There was only pain and horror, a sense that she had failed herself and her family in some way by letting this happen.

She could feel the ripping from between her thighs and the pain that rippled through her body She had felt her innocents rip and that had only been the beginning of her pain. She had been dry, and her body's bleeding was not helping as the man on top of her thrust into her again and again.

She felt him bend his head down to the place where her shoulder and her neck met and grab on with his teeth. She screamed as she felt his canine teeth rip through the skin as he bit hard the others would leave bruise, maybe they might even break the skin. Ginny listened to the man on top of her, the sweat of his body the sicken smell mixed with her own blood.

Then it was over and he pulled out, nostrils flaring as he looked down and wave his hand to clean himself, leaving Ginny own the bed bleeding and sweat covered. He looked over towards a small vile that must have been only a half an inch in diameter and two inches tall. It was filled with blood and Voldemort walked over to it, his skin stretched tight over the bones in his back.

Ginny was drifting her eyes watching clouded by tears that she was no pressing back. She had lost herself in the moment, the pain and horror but it was over now. She watched with unveiled curiosity as he picked up the small vile and looked at it as if it was the answer to all his problems.

Turning back to Ginny he held it up, his lips twisting in a sneer of sadistic amusement. "The virginal blood taken on the night of the full moon from one who almost brought me back, will return the drinker back into a youthful form, with immense power," He paused in his speech to walk closer to Ginny his eyes a mask of insane pleasure, he seemed unaffected by his nakedness as he held the treasure in his hand.

"Malfoy told me about it and after I saw him punished I called u pon Lira, she gave me everything I needed to get what I wanted," He spoke that as if to himself as he stood above her and tipped the vile up so that the blood fell into his mouth. Swallowing the blood in one gulp he blinked for a moment and then waited, he looked over, the moonlight still coming into the room as he watched from any change.

Ginny watched and then she felt something, her mind felt as if it was stretching, pressure building under her eyes as she felt her body quivering; her arms pulled and legs twitching. She felt as if she was being pulled apart, she needed to get out of here, be anywhere else than this spot at this moment.

It was cold and there was nothing but the feeling of being pressed in on, she couldn't make her lungs take in air and for a panic moment Ginny thought she was dying. Her breath came in a hurried gasp when she could breath again as she looked around. She was still without clothes on and she was on the darkened street somewhere.

She was still nude, her arms wrapping around her. She felt as if her head was going to explode, her mind racing against something. Ginny got to her feet her arms crossed over herself as if to take cover, she got to her feet stumbling slightly feeling as if her feet where unable to work as they should.

"Miss?"

Ginny turned around her eye going wide as everything exploded behind her eyes. The world became a flash of colored fireworks and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** _Whahaha, what Have I done now! Gods only know but I have great plans for the future._

_**NOTE:** I am looking for a Beta, if you would like to beta for me please e-mail Please and Thank you._


	12. Peaceful Needles

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, she was in a white room and for a moment she panic. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing there but the fact that the room was all white made her want to vomit. She could feel her whole body shaking and with it pain shooting from her whole body. Pulling herself up gripping the wall to help herself up she glanced around.

She looked at the white and silver room, her eyes large and red hair a tangled mass on her head. Once in a tight bun it had fallen out in large strands. Her chest was raising and falling with her rapid breaths and it was only at this moment that she noticed the white dress that had been placed on her.

A young man walked into the room, he was in his late twenties and whatever he did was high stress as there were slight traces of gray through his hair but it was only due to the heighten ability to see because she was so frightened. He was in brown paints and a blue button down collared shirt and tie. A white scrub shirt was pulled over this and left opens, he had a clip board in his hand that he had taken from outside her door, a file was placed neatly under that.

"Your awake," He sounded mildly surprised that this his head tilting off to the side a smile touching his thin lips. He had small brown eyes that were far to close together; making him look like he spent all his time reading. He looked over Ginny who was half standing, half laying on the bed.

She looked at him her eyes wide, she got the greatest impression that something bad had happened and that someone would be after her. A whole lot of someones, she let out a squeak like sound unable to scream out loud her throat hurting for some reason.

"Hey," The man said and put the clip board and file down on the table as he looked at her. Ginny had fallen back out o the bed and gotten to her feet. She was swaying and the man's first thought had been if she fell she could hit her head on something. There was fear in her eyes and the man noted it as he watched her look around for a way out.

"W-where," Ginny's voice broke as she spoke, her throat was dry and it hurt to push the word out. She put one hand to her eyes and rubbed slightly trying to make the room stop spinning.

"Your at Saint Anthony's Hospital," The man said in a kind and pleasant voice as if he was talking to a dog or some animal that had been frightened. ""I'm Dr. Jason Rirka".

Dr. Rirka paused for a moment to look over the girl, she seemed to be terrified although of what he had no idea. He guessed of males, she had been brought in my Officer Michael Kiner who often brought in the homeless to stay on cold nights. He had a blanket around her and told him that he found her stumbling naked along Miller Street in the high end neighborhood. After she had passed out they sent her to examination to check on her, she had been raped. There had been tearing and she had a few deep scratches but nothing that seemed like it would physical harm her for life. However there would be the emotional scaring but there was no amount of medicine that would truly help her out with that.

The girl looked at him as if he had grown two heads, she glanced around and for a moment Dr. Rirka thought that she might try and run for it. He thought of something to say as she was more than bothered by the fact that he was male.

"Maybe you would like to talk to Dr. Aslia, how about I call her?" He inquired kindly.

A girl? Ginny thought for a moment, she remembered woman there too. She couldn't trust anyone here, they might have connections with whoever she had to stay away from and she didn't want them to use anything against her. She could feel fear raising up her throat in a noxious wave.

Dr. Rirka paused for a moment and watched the fear play across her face. He looked down and then moved over towards her bed slowly. He watched her as if he thought she might run and when he was at the nightstand he was almost worried she was in shock, she hadn't moved at all, just stood there and watched him.

Reaching down he picked up a small buzzer on the nightstand and pressed the button and waited. He knew that the buzzer would have sent a red light off at the nurse's station. He didn't say anything not waiting to startle her, he wasn't even sure if she was with him anymore. She might have gone deep into her mind, although he hoped not.

"Dr. Rirka?" A pretty little female stood in the door dressed in the uniform for the Nurses. She had her hair pulled back into a tight bun and her eyes where rather wide.

"Yes, Nurse Katrina. Could you please page Dr. Aslia down to the room?" Dr. Rirka asked as he looked back towards the swaying patient.

"Of Course Doctor," she said in a overly high voice as she turned around and scuttled quickly down the hallway.

* * *

Dr. Abigail Aslia had been sitting in her office for a while. Looking over all the information about the budget for the hospital wings. The news letter that been placed out a day ago and she was fuming at the lack of money given to some of the Wings.

Dressed in a pair of black pants and a button down white top she had had placed her black jacket on the hook that was next to her door. Golden blond hair had been pulled into a tight braid that danced down her back She was tall with an athletic built to her. At 46 she was happy that she had no gray hair and the fact that she was not loosing more hair than she was regrowing.

She had heard the call for her over the intercom system and had sighed before getting to her feet and starting out of her office. The hospital hallways were long tunnels of white with random colors of green thrown in with it. She hated the look of the hospital but it seemed pointless to complain about the color of the place.

Upon reaching the Nurse's station Dr. Aslia looked at the large woman who was sitting there.

"Dr. Aslia?" The deep voiced woman asked as she looked at the Doctor in front of her.

"That would be me".

"Katrina," The woman yelled over her shoulder as she looked down to finish up whatever she was typing up on the computer.

Katrina came down the hall at her normal scuttling pace and smiled at the other Doctor and then seeming to remember why she had called Dr. Aslia frowned slightly,

"Yes?" Abigail asked raising a brow slightly.

"Dr. Rirka needs your help. A young girl was brought in last night and he is worried she is going to do something and thinks it would be better if there was a female doctor to deal with her," Katrina said in a fast run-on sentence as she turned and stated down the hall.

Abigail followed after her and entered the room glancing around to see what was going on. There was a red headed girl who looked to have knocked over a few things and was now in a corner of the room with her knees pulled to her chest.

Dr. Jason Rirka was standing there looking at the girl, he was a little ways off so that he was just blocking the door and not pushing her more firmly into the corner of the room. He has his hands at his sides and was leaning against the bed his shoulders bent to make himself look smaller to someone who might be scared of him.

Clearing her throat slightly Abigail glanced at the girl who's hands where gripping her knees hard enough for her knuckles to turn white. Jason turned around for a moment and smiled a thankful smile at her.

"Jane," He said to the girl. Calling her Jane as the shorter version for Jane Doe a name given to females who had no names at the moment. "This is Dr. Abigail Aslia".

Abigal gave a soft smile at the girl and turned to whisper something to the nurse who was next to her.

* * *

Ginny had gotten herself into a corner and was cursing herself as her mind continued to clear and become less and less sleep fogged. She watched everyone who came in and passed her room. She was getting the feeling she was at some sort of hospital, but it wasn't like what she thought that it would be. It was different and she couldn't remember why it was. Letting out a sigh she pressed her spine into the wall behind her.

Blinking at the man when he called her Jane Ginny shook her head slightly at the name. Her name wasn't Jane, she knew that it wasn't. She really couldn't remember her name to good. She was pretty sure that it was Ginny but that was only a feeling that she was getting and even thought it was a strong feeling she was not sure if it was her right name.

"Ginny," Ginny whispered looking at the three who were standing in the room.

"What was that?" The taller woman asked her as she moved slowly towards her.

Ginny pulled back in on herself not waiting to her get to close. It was one thing for them to be across the room but she didn't want then standing right on top of her. She didn't trust them any of them.

"Nothing," She whispered happy that they hadn't heard her, if they didn't know her right name then they couldn't tell whoever it was she was afraid of about her. They might be working for them, they would turn her in and then it would all start again.

Panic torn up Ginny's spin as she came to that thought. They would give her back for the terror and the pain. Pushing off the wall in blind fright and took off on the other side of the room. She didn't get far before she felt strong arm clamp down on her.

Letting out a scream Ginny Kicked out in hope that she would be able to get away from whoever was holding on to her.

"Katrina get the Flurazepam and hurry," the females voice came into her mind as Ginny kicked out letting out another shirll scream. She couldn't let them do anything to her, they would give her to him she knew they would.

Dr. Aslia walked around to look over the struggling girl. She looked over and called out for restanced to be brought into the room. Looking over at Jason, Abigal watched to see if he was going to let her go at all, although he appeared to be doing fine. The young woman was small enough as not to be hard to hold on, she just hoped that no one would get hurt.

Over the intercom there was a call anoucing there was trouble going on and Abigal winced slightly at the sound of the harsh voice calling for things to be broungt up to deal with the Jane Doe.

Two male Nurses walked into the room with a sent of restrance and both of them as well as Jason stated to strap the girl down to the bed. She was kicking out at them trying anything to get away and Abigal felt horrible, but they would put anyone including the girl in danger for the time being.

Katrina came back into the room her wide eyes made even wider as she looked around at everything that was going on.

"Don''t stand there," Abigal scolded as she held out her hand for the item she had asked for from the girl. Looking back the twisting girl was shouting threats towards the men who was strapped her down, something that they were never going to give her to him.

Abigal's brows tugged together as she listened to this. She didn't know what the girl was going on about but it appeared that she had more than just physical injures to her. She walked over and with the help of Dr. Rirka she placed the neddle into the girl's arm watching as she slowed in her movements and feel slowly into a deep sedated sleep.

Glancing over at Jason they both let out a little sigh of relief that no one was harmed. Then they both left knowing that they would have to start the papers to get her transferred out of the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this took so long XP. Hope you like this chapter, more to come whenever I get the chance to write it.

Also I have a Beta who is working his way along, hopefuly he'll get up to 12 before I finish 13 so that you'll all have beta-y goodness for my next chapter. Untill then this is not Beta-ed yet, please bear with me. ;


End file.
